


New worlds

by Batty_Blue



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 02:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18420948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batty_Blue/pseuds/Batty_Blue
Summary: Джейс абсолютно уверен в том, что Нью-Йоркский Институт еще никогда не видел, как его лидер выкрикивает приказы, прижимая к себе испуганного, сонного ребенка-мага. Как и в том, что все считают Алека как минимум бескомпромиссным тираном и уж точно не тем, к кому вы побежите после кошмара.Джейс знает лучше. И если хоть кто-то даже мысль допустит о том, чтобы сделать пренебрежительный комментарий, Джейс им всем хребты повыдергивает. Полностью приемлемым для детей, не кровавым способом.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [New worlds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17941877) by [beamirang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beamirang/pseuds/beamirang). 



Джейс на грани. После недель метаний между сокрушительной ненавистью к себе, мучительной скорбью и безнадежной скукой из-за отстранения от полевой работы иметь возможность выместить на чем-то свое раздражение подобно глотку свежего воздуха. А еще он, возможно, в полусекунде от того, чтобы устроить очередной дипломатический скандал и убить несколько своих соратников в приступе защитнического гнева.  
  
Никто пока еще ничего не _сделал_. И не сказал. И, казалось, даже не собирался. _Но_. Это всего лишь вопрос времени.  
  
Командный центр находится в состоянии организованного хаоса. Группе примитивных подростков удалось нагуглить довольно мощный призыв демона, и теперь техническая инфраструктура нижнего Манхэттена служит пристанищем для целой кучи особо злобных адских тварей Дудаэля*. Нехилая боль в заднице, конечно, но не то, с чем бы они не могли справиться. Джейса беспокоят не демоны, он волнуется за Алека.  
  
Точнее, за _других людей_ , волнующихся за Алека.  
  
Когда Магнус Бейн входит в Институт, прижимая к себе Мэдзи, Алек даже не прерывает совещания, чтобы легонько чмокнуть его в щеку в промежутке между вдохами и, забрав девочку, усадить ее себе на бедро, другой рукой продолжая тыкать в карту города. Она тут же обвивает его, словно коала, пряча лицо в изгибе шеи.  
  
Глаза у Магнуса печальные и невероятно усталые.  
— Кошмары, — говорит он, ласково касаясь руки Мэдзи украшенными перстнями пальцами. Алек ничего не отвечает, однако проводит заботливо ладонью по ее затылку. Мэдзи, прохныкав его имя, прижимается теснее.  
  
Приняв решение, Алек возвращается к работе, полностью игнорируя направленные на него ошарашенные взгляды всех присутствующих в зале. Алек Лайтвуд, которого они знают, — ужасающе компетентный лидер и настоящая авторитетная задница. У него нет времени и еще меньше терпения для непрофессионализма и инфантильности. Он выкладывается для Института на сто процентов и ожидает того же от остальных. И хотя частое мелькание его парня-мага постепенно привело их к мысли, что Алек все же имеет под своим вечно недовольным фасадом нечто, смутно напоминающее человеческие эмоции, это совершенно новый уровень персонализации.  
  
Этот Алек без колебаний демонстрирует миру — людям, с которыми работает, которые обесценивали его и смотрели свысока годами, — какой он на самом деле добрый, ласковый и уязвимый под своей жесткой броней.  
  
Алек Лайтвуд, которого, как им всем кажется, они знают, — слишком зажат и холоден, чтобы нянчиться с испуганным ребенком.  
  
Им не знаком Алек так, как он знаком Джейсу. Вот это — этот мягкий, ласковый, любящий мужчина — человек, которого Джейс всегда знал.  
  
И если хоть кто-нибудь посмеет бросить на него взгляд, выходящий, по мнению Джейса, за рамки профессиональной этики, он им хребты повыдергивает. Полностью приемлемым для детей, не кровавым способом. У него нет абсолютно никаких сомнений в том, что если он заставит Мэдзи плакать, Алек определит его счищать ихор на ближайший десяток лет.  
  
Так что да, Джейс на грани. Как-то так вышло, не понятно даже когда, что его _парабатай_ вместе со своим усыпанным блестками парнем-нижнемирцем взяли и, по сути, удочерили ребенка-мага.   
  
Сумеречные охотники не настолько лояльны. Они не добрые. И уж точно не нянчатся с детьми.  
  
Алек покачивает Мэдзи на своем бедре, и через какое-то время девочка отрывает лицо от его шеи и, любопытно моргая, осматривает творящуюся вокруг суматоху. Очевидно, что с Алеком она чувствует себя в полной безопасности — редкое явление для ребенка из Нижнего мира, находящегося в окружении сумеречных охотников.  
  
С откровенным любопытством она смотрит на семенящего к ним с планшетом Андерхилла. Джейсу не слышно, о чем они говорят, но судя по угрюмому выражению на лице Алека, ни о чем хорошем.  
  
И то, что, развернувшись, он направляется прямиком к Джейсу? Тоже ничего хорошего. Если все настолько плохо, что он решил вернуть Джейса к полевой работе…  
  
— Эй, Мэдзи? — Алек поворачивает голову, чтобы взглянуть на нее. — Как думаешь, сможешь посидеть несколько минут с дядей Джейсом, пока я кое-что посмотрю? Я буду вон там… — развернувшись, он указывает туда, где они только что стояли. Что бы ни хотел показать ему Андерхилл, это явно не предназначено для детских глаз.  
  
Погодите. _Дядя_ Джейс?  
  
На волну паники, что Джейс посылает через связь, Алек лишь ухмыляется — вот ублюдок — но не опускает Мэдзи, пока та не кивает. И внезапно у Джейса на коленке оказывается маленький ребенок.  
  
— Ээ… привет? — взгляд Джейса устремляется к монитору. _Пожалуйста, только не куча трупов. Пожалуйста, только не куча трупов_. Карты канализаций. Слава Ангелу.  
  
— Привет, — застенчиво отвечает Мэдзи. Ей никак не удается посмотреть ему в глаза, не отводя при этом взгляда.  
  
— Умница, — Алек награждает ее одной из своих сияющих улыбок, и часть напряжения уходит из хрупкой фигурки. — Я буду там, — и снова он ждет ее согласия, прежде чем их покинуть.  
  
И вот теперь… _теперь_ остальные охотники начинают шептаться. _Теперь_ они ухмыляются. Джейс не уверен, от того ли, что знают, ему и рыбок доверить нельзя, не то что маленького человека, или от того, что считают, очень глупо со стороны Алека оставлять ее наедине с убийцей.  
  
Джейс понятия не имеет, о чем говорить с кем-то, настолько его моложе. Его единственный опыт общения с детьми — Макс, который хочет вырасти и быть похожим на Джейса, что, хоть и приводит в ужас, все же дает им некоторые общие темы для разговоров.  
  
Хотя…  
  
— Так значит плохие сны, да? — спрашивает Джейс, чуть разворачиваясь, чтобы она могла прислониться к столу и обрести таким образом некоторую устойчивость, не прижимаясь при этом к нему из страха, что он ее уронит. Она робко смотрит в сторону, следя темными глазами за Алеком, который, крепко стиснув зубы, сердито сверлит взглядом планшет в руках Андерхилла. — Мне часто снились плохие сны, когда я был ребенком, — до сих пор снятся, тоскливо думает он про себя. — Знаешь, что я делал?  
  
Так и не встречаясь с ним глазами, она качает головой.  
  
— Я бежал к Алеку, — признается Джейс; маленькая, детская его часть все еще жаждет оказаться под защитой этого безопасного одеяла. Он не идет к Алеку каждый раз, когда ему снится кошмар, сейчас уже нет. У Алека теперь своя собственная жизнь, собственные нужды и потребности, а еще парень, который, может, и самый чуткий человек на свете, но вряд ли находит привлекательной идею проснувшись делить свою постель с безутешно рыдающим Джейсом. — Его объятия лучшие, да?  
  
Мэдзи яростно кивает. Она не может отвести от Алека глаз, Джейсу это тоже знакомо. Будучи взрослым, он понимает, как сильно его появление в семье Лайтвудов отодвинуло Алека в тень, но ребенком все, что Джейс мог делать, — это не отрываясь глазеть на Алека, желая стать достойным его симпатии. Алек в своей молчаливой, неуклюжей манере дал Джейсу ощущение стабильности и безопасности, чтобы научиться любить без страха. Теперь же, повзрослевший, уверенный и довольный собой, каким Джейс его еще никогда прежде не видел, Алек без сомнения способен дать Мэдзи все, что ей нужно. И это еще не считая Магнуса. Может, у них и нет опекунства над Мэдзи, но однажды они станут прекрасными родителями.  
  
— Он помогал тебе почувствовать себя лучше? — голос у Мэдзи такой тонкий и робкий, что Джейс ее с трудом слышит.  
  
Улыбнувшись, он кивает.  
— Да. До сих пор помогает.  
  
На плечи Джейса опускаются ладони. Покрытые пурпурным лаком и украшенные блестящими кольцами пальцы позволяют определить хозяина еще до того, как их окутывает аромат сандала. Алек начал пахнуть так же, что охрененно мило с одной стороны, но с другой приводит в настоящий ужас, потому что Джейс не имеет ни малейшего желания знакомиться с подробностями любовной жизни своих братьев и сестры.  
  
— Привет, Горошинка, — улыбается Магнус. — Составляешь Джейсу компанию?  
  
— Алек смотрит на грустные вещи, — отвечает она. Магнус должен быть каким-то божеством, Джейс понятия не имеет, как можно выдержать настолько печальное, измученное выражение лица и не разрыдаться тут же.  
  
— Это часть его работы, малышка. Он делает это, чтобы защитить людей. А потом, когда он закончит, мы с тобой сможем поднять ему настроение, верно? — Мэдзи снова кивает с не меньшим усердием. И когда снова смотрит на Алека, на лице ее написано такое упрямство, что Джейс ни за что бы не захотел оказаться на месте брата.  
  
— Джейс может помочь, — говорит она. Рука Магнуса ободряюще сжимает его плечо, пока Джейс борется с желанием убежать и спрятаться. Он знает, что не является частью этого, частью той новой маленькой семьи, что нашел для себя Алек, но приглашение, пусть и в качестве гостя, переполняет эмоциями.  
  
— Сделаю все возможное, — обещает он ей.  
  
Темные глаза встречаются с его собственными. Она такая крохотная, такая невинная, и все же в ней чувствуется искра силы, что дает понять — она ловит Джейса на слове. На мгновение, кажется, будто она заглядывает ему в душу, и Джейса передергивает от пугающей мысли, что она действительно _может_ , и что именно она там видит.  
  
Маленький подбородок поджимается, и она, наконец, моргает.  
— О дяде Джейсе мы тоже позаботимся, — говорит она.  
  
Если не-приемный ребенок Алека заставит Джейса плакать, он что-нибудь сломает.  
  
— Думаю, это будет справедливо, — отвечает Магнус, не убирая руку с плеча Джейса.  
  
Мэдзи спрыгивает с колена Джейса, не давая ему возможности себя поймать, и через весь командный центр бежит к Алеку. Алек не глядя опускается на корточки и ловит ее, усаживая обратно себе на бедро.  
  
Андерхилл накрывает ладонью планшет, что-то говорит Алеку, затем кивает и уходит организовывать смены. Он оставляет Алека с Мэдзи посреди хаоса. Люди у мониторов сыплют вопросами, желая узнать мнение Алека или получить одобрение, предоставляя ему необходимую для принятия решений информацию.  
  
Охотников, осознает Джейс, совершенно не волнует наличие среди них двух магов, и, кажется, еще меньше их заботит то, что их лидер, руководя одной рукой, в другой держит ребенка.  
  
— Будь ты проклят, Алек, — выдыхает Джейс, не в силах остановить растекающуюся по лицу улыбку. Чувство почти незнакомое, но стоит ему появиться, избавиться от него уже невозможно. Все, что Джейсу нужно делать, это поглядывать на своего _парабатая_. Мэдзи обвивается вокруг него, словно коала, и, в конце концов, засыпает у него на руках.  
  
—А теперь представь, как себя чувствую я, — посмеивается Магнус, в каждой черте лица светится безумное обожание. — Просто чтобы ты знал, я имею стойкое намерение однажды сочетаться с этим мужчиной браком.  
  
Джейс думает об этом, об Алеке, идущем под венец с Магнусом Бейном. Их любовь уже изменила этот Институт, изменила всех в нем. Ангел, если они поженятся, они, вероятно, смогут изменить и весь остальной мир.  
  
Джейс лыбится еще шире. Ему не терпится это увидеть. Аликанте просто взорвется.  
  
— И Джейс? — новая интонация в голосе Магнуса заставляет его отвлечься от Алека с Мэдзи. Когда он поднимает взгляд, его встречает безгранично доброе выражение лица. — Он никогда не отвернется от тебя, когда ты в нем нуждаешься. Иначе он бы не был тем человеком, в которого я влюбился. Тебе всегда рады.  
  
Все, с Джейса хватит.  
— Вы, сволочи, решили меня до слез довести, — говорит он, вытирая ладонями лицо.  
  
И через весь зал, со слишком большого расстояния, чтобы обычному уху можно было услышать, что именно сказал Джейс, внезапно доносится рычание Алека:  
— Следи за языком!  
  
И это первое — единственное — что заставляет появиться ужас в глазах присутствующих в зале сумеречных охотников.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *пустыня, в которой был заключен Азазель


	2. Chapter 2

Когда Джейс стучит в двери лофта Алека и Магнуса, уже примерно час ночи. Алек три дня как взял выходной на работе, а в Институте не появлялся с начала недели. Джейс, ощущая себя оставленной без присмотра лодкой, что уносит бурным течением, болтающейся без своего _парабатая_ , как без причала, к которому можно пристать, не может спать.  
  
— Мне очень жаль, — первое, что говорит он, когда открывается дверь. — Магнус сказал, что я мог бы, что ты не против… — он замолкает. В дверях стоит Алек, да, но не похоже, что дома на самом деле кто-то есть. Мэдзи прижимается к нему, завернутая в одеяло поверх розовой пижамы, и ее маленькое личико из-за тошноты почти зеленого цвета. Алек со стеклянным, расфокусированным взглядом выглядит так, будто не спал все три дня, что отсутствовал на работе.  
  
Джейс не может вспомнить ни раза, когда бы видел Алека в таком состоянии, даже после самых жестких патрулей. Его футболка вывернута наизнанку, в волосах нечто похожее на блевотину — и пахнущее так же — и он явно не брился с того момента, как покинул Институт.  
  
— Мэдзи болеет, — сообщает он, очевидно не осознавая того факта, что сейчас середина ночи.  
  
Джейс проходит внутрь, позволяя Алеку запереть за ним дверь на тройной замок.  
— Где Магнус?  
  
— Тоже болеет, — сипит Алек. — Катарина застряла на неделю в Греции, — не похоже, что он тоже болен, просто вымотался. — Вот…  
  
Алек передает Мэдзи Джейсу и исчезает в спальне.   
  
Джейс скорее инстинктивно обвивает девочку руками. Такими темпами ему придется прочесть какую-нибудь инструкцию по обращению с детьми. Он пытается не толкать ее, пока натягивает на плечи одеяло. Она, в отличие от Алека, чистая, хоть от нее и пахнет чем-то болезненно-сладким, сигнализируя о том, что она не здорова. Она обвивает своими ручонками его шею и прижимается так же, как прижималась к Алеку.  
  
Джейс думает о том, что бы на его месте сказал Алек, но в голове совершенно пусто. Утешать людей — не сильная его сторона. И, тем не менее, обнимать кого-то приятно. Он чувствует себя полезным, словно делая это, может игнорировать зудящее под кожей беспокойство, полностью сосредотачиваясь на чем-то другом. Если Мэдзи нужно, чтобы ее обнимали, Джейс намерен справиться с этим, ничего не запоров.  
  
— Как ты себя чувствуешь, искорка?  
  
Она хнычет, прижимаясь носом к его шее. Ангел, ее кожа такая горячая. У Джейса нулевые познания о детях, но он готов поклясться, что они не должны так пылать. Он уже собирается развернуть ее из одеяла, когда все ее тело сотрясает дрожь. Положив ей на лоб тыльную сторону ладони, чтобы лучше почувствовать температуру, Джейс хмурится, заметив на шее темно-красные точки.  
  
— Не волнуйся, — шепчет он. — Алек вернется через минуту.  
  
Алек возвращается минут через пять с мокрыми, чистыми волосами, новой футболкой и смешными носками. Джейс отдает ему Мэдзи, не понимая, почему вдруг чувствует утрату.  
— Так что это? — спрашивает он, следуя за Алеком к дивану. — Магическая ветрянка?  
  
— Что-то вроде, — голос у Алека хриплый. Он пытается устроить Мэдзи на диване, но сдается, когда она отказывается отцепляться от него. — Катарина говорит, что иногда дети-маги ей болеют. Она должна пройти через неделю или около того.  
  
— А Магнус?  
  
Алек крепко зажмуривает глаза, словно пытаясь таким образом заставить их сфокусироваться, когда открывает снова.  
— Его иммунная система дала сбой. Века магического противостояния любым болезням примитивных, и его скосило то, что он перерос еще в те времена, когда Франция была монархией, — у Джейса такое чувство, что Алек дословно цитирует Магнуса, и он морщится, сочувствуя им обоим.  
  
— Если он подхватил болезнь магов, разве это не значит, что у него есть шанс вернуть себе силы? — Алек тоскливо смотрит на кухню, явно думая о кофе. Сквозь светло-голубую футболку Джейсу видно слабое свечение руны выносливости. — Когда ты спал в последний раз?  
  
— Во вторник, — бормочет Алек, разрываемый между желанием завалиться на диван и отправиться на поиски кофеина. — Не знаю.  
  
Брови Джейса ползут вверх. Сейчас определенно не то время, чтобы обсуждать проблему магии Магнуса, ведь…  
  
— Сегодня пятница. Точнее уже суббота.   
  
Издав тихий ноющий звук, Алек закрывает глаза. На долю секунды Джейс решает, что он уснул, но затем тот выпрямляется, с трудом поднимается на ноги и, споткнувшись, заваливается в сторону кухни. Джейс успевает подхватить его прежде, чем он упадет плашмя вниз лицом, разворачивает, забирая Мэдзи себе, и неловко перекидывает Алека через спинку дивана. Едва его голова приземляется на бархатные подушки, он тут же вырубается. Даже для руны выносливости есть предел, и Алек преодолел его полтора дня назад.  
  
Удобно устроить Алека на диване, удерживая при этом вцепившегося в него полусонного ребенка, требует от Джейса такого уровня ловкости, которому определенно должны учить в Академии. Алек мог бы облегчить ему задачу, если бы не был таким высоким, но он ему помогать явно не собирается, откинув голову на подушку и наполняя лофт своим тихим сопением.  
  
Втиснув Алека на диван, насколько это в его силах, Джейс аккуратно отцепляет Мэдзи от своей шеи и устраивает ее у Алека на груди. Едва почувствовав ее вес, Алек поднимает руку, чтобы предотвратить ее падение, ни на секунду не прекращая сопеть. Схватив ближайшее покрывало — золотой с синим бархат, что весит целую тонну, — Джейс заворачивает в него их обоих.  
  
Остался Магнус. К этому моменту — после многочисленных действий по спасению жизней, кардинально меняющих существование жертв, короткого пребывания соседями по квартире, единодушного соглашения убить любого, кто причинит Алеку боль, и того факта, что он ему уже практически деверь, — Джейс считает, что может отбросить осторожность и зайти в хозяйскую спальню. Он точно знает, что не застанет там своего брата в компрометирующей позе, так что не колеблется. И все же стучит, у него все-таки есть манеры, что бы Алек там про него ни говорил.  
  
Ответа нет, так что Джейс тихонько проскальзывает внутрь.  
  
Шторы опущены, но воздух в комнате не такой спертый, как можно было ожидать. Алек явно ее проветривал. Целая куча постельного белья подготовлена к стирке, а на кровать постелен свежий комплект. Джейс уже раньше видел их спальню, но сейчас она выглядит по-другому.  
  
С кровати доносится шорох простыней. А затем раздается голос Магнуса, уставший и лишенный лукавства:  
— Алек? — звучит он просто ужасно.  
  
— Это я, — отзывается Джейс, подходя ближе к кровати, пока Магнус пытается сесть прямо. — Не, эй…  
  
— Все в порядке? — как это похоже на Магнуса. Он выглядит и звучит так, будто при смерти, но как только решает, что кто-то в нем нуждается, тут же старается помочь.  
  
Джейс успевает подойти как раз вовремя, чтобы не дать ему упасть с кровати. Он без рубашки, и, Ангел, кожа его горячее, чем у Мэдзи. Джейс осознает, что впервые видит Магнуса без привычной подводки для глаз. Ему внезапно кажется, что он видит воина без доспехов, и его поражает, как молодо Магнус выглядит. Он должен быть вне времени, всесилен — с магией или без нее.  
  
Возможно, он по-прежнему вне времени. Лицо его молодо, но в глазах светится нечто невероятно древнее. Тяжесть и бремя, которым редко дают возможность всплыть на поверхность.  
  
— Джейс?  
  
Он пялится, точно пялится. Интересно, найдет ли он когда-нибудь слова, чтобы отблагодарить Магнуса за то, что тот сделал.  
  
— Ты болен, — произносит Джейс тупо.  
  
— Я в порядке, — отвечает Магнус, и лицо его приобретает зеленоватый оттенок. — Где Алек?  
  
В порядке. Как будто это не он трясется и обливается потом у Джейса под рукой. Как будто это не у него отобрали весь его мир. Как будто это не он теперь смертен, слаб, уязвим…  
  
Джейс сейчас сознание потеряет. Магнус уязвим. Для опасности, да, но Джейс сможет защитить его от нее. Сможет стать барьером между Магнусом и причиняемым ему злом. Но эта… _болезнь. Смертность_. Однажды Магнус умрет, и случится это из-за Джейса.  
  
Джейс не в состоянии защитить его от сраной простуды. Он умрет, и это убьет Алека.  
  
Ангел, _Алек_. Джейс фактически убил парня своего _парабатая_. Похоже, он вывел понятие гребаного провала на совершенно новый уровень.  
  
— Джейс. Где Алек?  
  
— На диване, — хрипит Джейс, заставляя себя собраться, пока окончательно не вывел Магнуса из себя. — С Мэдзи.  
  
Магнус снова пытается подняться с постели.  
— Как она?  
  
— Она в порядке, и ты в порядке, но тебе нужно перестать двигаться и спать — то есть тебе нужно спать — и поправиться, а то Алек убьет кого-нибудь, скорее всего меня, что будет справедливо, но он говорит, у него много бумажной работы, и он будет еще ворчливее, если я ее ему добавлю, так что он, наверное, наймет кого-нибудь, чтобы меня воскресить, чтобы иметь возможность снова меня убить, не думаю, что при повторном убийстве прибавится бумажной работы, но я могу…  
  
— Меня стошнит прямо на тебя, если ты не заткнешься, — перебивает его Магнус, распахнув глаза.  
  
Джейс тут же захлопывает рот. Это, наверное, самая длинная его речь, с тех пор как…  
  
Черт, ему просто нужно поспать. Он становится похож на Саймона.  
  
— Пожалуйста, не надо на меня блевать, — просит Джейс робко.  
  
Зажмурив глаза и издав болезненный стон, Магнус заваливается обратно на подушки.  
— Ты это заслужил, — бурчит он, темные волосы непослушно рассыпаются вокруг головы. — Ты тараторишь. Ты никогда не тараторишь. У меня галлюцинации? Я предпочел бы, чтобы мне не мерещилось, как ты тараторишь, Джейс Эрондейл.   
  
— Я не галлюцинация, — убеждает его Джейс, хотя и не уверен, что Магнус ему поверит.  
  
Так и есть, один темный глаз открывается и косится на него с подозрением.  
— Кажется, ты не очень-то в этом уверен.  
  
— Это был долгий месяц, — признается Джейс. — Большую часть времени из которого я не особо в себе уверен.  
  
Магнус матерится. Или так, по крайней мере, кажется Джейсу. Ему не знаком язык. Теперь открыты оба глаза, и бровь Магнуса вытягивается от концентрации.  
— Ты двоишься у меня в глазах, — сообщает он, — и вы оба хреново выглядите.  
  
— Мир не способен выдержать двух меня в моем лучшем виде, — пытается пошутить Джейс.  
  
Магнус фыркает. Джейс считает это победой.  
— Помоги мне встать, — приказывает Магнус.  
  
— Разве мы только что…  
  
— Обещаю, что не дам Алеку тебя убить. Или нанять некроманта, если мне это не удастся, — добавляет он прежде, чем Джейс успевает его перебить.  
  
— Я по-прежнему считаю, что тебе не следует делать что-либо, что не требует сохранять абсолютную неподвижность, — возражает Джейс. — И я спокойно могу победить Алека в бою, — даже таким вымотанным, каким он себя сейчас чувствует. Особенно учитывая, как вымотан Алек. Это, возможно, будет самая жалкая драка в истории, но Джейс уверен, что выйдет из нее победителем.  
  
Магнус, наконец, оставляет попытки выбраться из постели и начинает сверлить его глазами.  
— Джейс. Я устал, раздражен и мне больно, и до сих пор вижу двух тебя. Ничто из этого не приносит мне счастья. Так что или помоги подняться, или я расскажу Мэдзи, что ты грозился побить дорогого ей человека.  
  
Джейс таращится на него, открыв рот. Это.. это…  
— Это чертов удар ниже пояса. Не ожидал от тебя такого, Магнус.  
  
— Приходится быть изобретательным, — язвит Магнус. — А теперь подъем!  
  
Джейс проиграл эту битву, но он еще может сохранить чувство собственного достоинства — те его крохи, что у него еще остались. Пожав плечами, он хватает Магнуса — со всеми его простынями — и поднимает на руки.  
  
— Мне не нужна магия _или_ парень-охотник, чтобы убить тебя, Джейс! — голос у Магнуса слишком хриплый для крика, но от выражения его лица может скиснуть молоко. — Положи меня обратно, пока не уронил!  
  
— Ой, да брось, — фыркает Джейс. — Я однажды пронес Алека двенадцать с половиной миль со сломанной лодыжкой и тремя треснувшими ребрами, — сейчас эта история кажется забавной, но воспоминание о том, как отчаянно он тогда цеплялся за брата, является одним из многих, застрявших у него в голове, сплетающихся в одну большую, несовершенную картину, в которой каждая капля крови Алека проливается его собственной рукой.  
  
— Алек, — зовет Джейс, внося жутко недовольного Магнуса в гостиную. Алек, может быть, и в отключке, но он _сумеречный охотник_ в отключке, а значит, тело его будет реагировать на большинство приказов, выкрикнутых властным голосом. — Подвинься.  
  
Алек по-совиному моргает, так толком и не проснувшись, но с готовностью освобождает место, обнимая Мэдзи одной рукой и вытягивая другую.  
  
— Это смешно, — возмущается Магнус, чуть взмахивая руками, когда его укладывают Алеку на грудь. — Вы оба смешны!  
  
Диван большой, но единственный для них троих способ с удобством на нем устроиться — если Магнус полностью ляжет на Алека, а Мэдзи свернется клубком в крошечном пространстве между спинкой и их плечами. Но вместо того, чтобы тесниться, Мэдзи сонно сверлит глазами спинку дивана, пока та не растягивается, давая больше места.  
  
Мэдзи официально самый любимый маг Джейса.  
  
Глаза Алека закрыты.  
— Умм, заткнись, — бормочет он, обеими руками обнимая Магнуса и Мэдзи. — Удобно.  
  
У них есть плед, простыни, ворох подушек, а теперь, благодаря Мэдзи, еще и место, чтобы Джейс смог втиснуться рядом с головой Алека.  
  
Джейс почти ждет жалоб Магнуса, но тот уже спит, пристроив голову у Алека на груди. Через тридцать секунд Алек снова начинает сопеть.  
  
Это не то, что ожидал Джейс, когда шел сюда, но теперь, когда Алек и его небольшая семья мирно спят, он не может перестать чувствовать, что сделал что-то хорошее.  
  
Сопение прекращается.  
— Ты слишком громко думаешь. Спи уже, блин, давай, — ворчит Алек.  
  
Раздается тонкий голосок Мэдзи:  
— Следи за языком, — после чего она, пихнув Магнуса, прижимается к нему и вздыхает.  
  
Джейс трясется в беззвучном смехе.  
  
— Я убью тебя, как только смогу встать, — обещает ему Алек.  
  
— Я тебе помогу, — бормочет Магнус.  
  
— Спокойной ночи! — тихо ржет Джейс.

 


End file.
